


诱惑七号

by magicalJiu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 01:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20145649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalJiu/pseuds/magicalJiu
Summary: 要车没有，要命一条





	诱惑七号

而美丽的东西又是那么危险，宛如荆棘中绽放的小小花朵，莺鸟被刺破了喉咙，鲜血淋漓地唱着黑夜的歌，然后被阳光灼烧成灰。

而我要说出那个不成器的小小愿望。

因为你是恶魔，所以我要和你一起，下地狱。

黑子睁开眼的时候正是黄昏。

沉到山间的夕阳为天空抹了一层朦胧的油画。西边仅剩的余热中放出金黄的光芒，逐渐变成橙色的渐变淡彩沉降在城市上空，染着霞光的流云拖着长长的尾巴缓慢飘行，仿佛对它挥挥手就要从半敞的窗缝里溜进来。

他的身上盖着赤司的外套，后者则正坐在会议桌的角落读书，躲着斜射进来的最后一抹阳光。

“赤司君……？”黑子瞥到墙上的挂钟，惊得从桌上弹起来，“这么晚了……怎么不叫我？”

赤司慢悠悠地合上书，眯起眼睛笑道：“啊，哲也最近不是很累嘛……看你睡得挺熟，就想让你多休息一会儿。”

是啊，他一个管社团文案的干部忙得脚不沾地，学生会会长却坐在这里悠闲地看书，确实人比人气死人。黑子揉揉眼睛站起身来，扒着窗子朝外望去：“学校里的人应该都走了……”

“‘天黑之前一定要回到家’……据说是最近的都市传说？”赤司也来到窗边，随意地往窗外扫了一眼，空荡荡的操场上只有几片树叶在打转。从黑子这个角度，刚好可以看见他唇下隐约露出的尖牙。

什么鬼扯的都市传说。

“我也该回去了。”黑子转身拎起书包，想了想又吐槽了一句：“赤司君也快点回去吧，虽然你好像不会遇到什么‘危险’。”

赤司却不依他，上前一把就从后面抱住少年纤细却结实的身体，两人的身高差让他低下头就正好能埋在黑子的颈窝里，赤红的发丝一半钻进衬衫领子里一半落在白皙的脖颈上。

“……赤司君？”

“哲也刚才休息得那么好，”赤司的声音闷闷的，模糊的尾调听不出是不是在撒娇，“我也想充会儿电。”

小股的香气旋涡透过皮肤钻进他的鼻尖，鼓动的脉搏附近还留着两个刚长出新肉的小伤口。赤司故意扭头用嘴唇在上面蹭了蹭，黑子轻哼了一声也没有反对。

“哲也，晚一点再走吧。”赤司低声邀请道，“等太阳落山了我送你回去。”

“什……唔！”冰凉的手指探进衬衫领子里扯开一个入口，粗糙的舌尖碰上还未完全愈合的敏感伤口，整片皮肤都从那一点开始烧起来。唇舌几番亲吻吸吮就让那里开出了一朵淡红色的花，然而对方很懂得浅尝辄止吊人胃口，还要抬起头来在他的耳边发出一个上扬的嗯音假装征求他的意见。淡蓝色的眼睛飞快眨了眨，黑子抿着嘴唇一言不发。

“放心，大家都走了。”赤司满意地看着他的耳尖逐渐发红，这让他想起接骨木的果实。不指望脸皮薄的恋人作出直接的肯定回答，他伸手到前面解开一颗纽扣，衬衫领子塌了下来，少年动脉附近的皮肤全部暴露在他的眼前。

赤司和他只能站在窗帘后的阴影处，冷风让黑子忍不住浑身一颤。对方轻轻吻住那块软肉后第一个咬下来的居然不是犬牙，微微的钝痛和酥麻传来的时候黑子才后知后觉地发觉赤司只是想做一个吻痕。他咬着牙压住喘息声，垂在身侧的手有些不安地晃荡，赤司立刻抓过来牵上，自己的体温迅速把他冰凉的手捂热了。

他有时候实在搞不懂赤司在想什么。

紫红色的花瓣在少年的脖颈上成型的时候太阳还远远没有落下。赤司干脆让怀里的人转过身来，低头吻住他浅粉色的唇瓣。少年的唇是炙热的，每一道纹路和沟壑都藏着令他着迷的清甜，碰上冰块一样的他总是急不可耐地要烧起来。对方的舌尖顶到牙上的时候黑子才回过神来，乖乖张开嘴让对方索取，刚要探入口中时嘴唇却不慎被对方突出的尖牙划破了，拉出的银丝中混入了一段殷红。

“啊，抱歉，哲也。”

赤司连忙用拇指在他唇上蹭了蹭，黑子气还没喘匀，却还是抬起眼皮毫不留情地嘲笑他道：“赤司君是刚学会接吻的国中生吗？”

“是啊，”赤司抓着把柄就直接又亲下来，“所以应该让我多练习几次。”

刚才的那丝腥甜牢牢地附在了他的味蕾上，变成叫嚣着永不满足的毒药。吸血鬼实在是很难伺候的生物——赤司一边舔舐着少年的嘴唇一边想。

为了报复他的嘲笑赤司伸手按紧了他的后脑勺，另一只手则灵活地从裤带里抽出衣角，手掌的温度和少年温热的皮肤相差实在有点悬殊，后者条件反射地瑟缩了一下，想要推拒却因为过近的距离不好动手，只能任由对方把危险动作继续下去，发出类似小兽的呜咽。少年的腹肌线条不算明显，但皮肤细腻紧实，常年运动居然还在斜阳中白得透光，像极了一块温润的羊脂玉。赤司绕到背后搂住他的腰的时候不轻不重地划过那条细长的沟线，陷得恰好的弧度仿佛要把他的手指吸进去。

就是这样……每一寸身体都想探索，每一缕气味都想据为己有，每一滴血液都想要拆吃入腹，仿佛被这辈子也触摸不到的阳光诱惑般，贪婪而丑陋的鬼。

两人的唇分开时不知怎的已经退到了会议桌边，园边的木板抵着黑子的后腰，他的脸上已经完全浮出了可爱的粉色，衣角耷拉在一边露出一截腰腹，想骂人也找不出词汇，只能抬高视线瞪着赤司。

而被瞪的人并不觉得这有什么杀伤力，一点都不拐弯抹角，开口就说：“哲也，来做吧。”

黑子的眼睛瞪得更大了：“什么？你不是要——”赤司意味不明地朝他笑了一下，起身去拉上窗帘，活动室里霎时被一片昏黄笼罩，少年的身体只被隐约勾出轮廓。血气方刚的少年们其实之前也做过几次，都是在夜里，然而赤司最喜欢的其实还是这个时候，就像他和黑子作为一对不寻常的恋人活在白日与暗夜的交接，长夜将至，暧昧未明。

“那也可以啊，不过结果是一样的。”

赤司上前勾住他的领带，不熟练的结一下就被扯得松松垮垮挂在胸前，手指继续慢慢解开几颗扣子，制式衬衫支撑不住朝两边敞开来，露出锁骨和肩膀处的大片皮肤，不知何时挺立起的乳头让胸前的布料若隐若现地凸起。黑子微微偏过头不敢和他对视，他就延续了吸血鬼的一贯兴趣，低下头轻轻啃咬黑子的喉结，对方果然发出惊叫却只能把脖子仰得更高，一只手插进了他的红发里。

赤司极力忍住一口咬下去的冲动，他知道现在还不是时候。衬衫扣子被全部解开，黑子撑在桌上的左臂布料被重力扯着滑落一半，堪堪挂在关节处，赤司刚从他身上起来他就不甘示弱地也要去扯对方的领带，不料赤司的动作比他更快，手指两下就把他的皮带扣勾开，直接伸手进去握住了他半抬头的性器。

“唔——！”黑子瞬间没了力气。似乎因为情欲赤司的手已经有了几分温度，但和炙热的器官比起来还是很凉，感官在一瞬间麻痹又被他的揉弄复苏，就好像自己在温暖他——黑子混沌地想着这些有的没的，几声喘息间失去束缚的制服裤已经垂落到脚踝，黑色棉布被顶出一片濡湿。对方抓住了自己伸到他胸前的手，笑着说“哲也别这么心急呀”，一边自己解开领带，衣物遮挡下的皮肤是更显病态的苍白，他眼里闪过的一抹复杂情绪也没逃过赤司的眼睛。

他干脆直接把黑子的内裤褪到腿弯，在他的惊叫中把他抱起放在会议桌上，高昂的性器顶端吐着亮晶晶的腺液，顺着柱体把耻毛打湿。赤司哄着他把腿打开成M字，内裤在脚踝上晃了两下还是掉进地上的衣服堆里，和赤司自己摘掉的外套领带混在一起，不分彼此。

“赤司君……为什么会带那种东西上学？”

赤司的手指比起润滑剂来说已经有了足够的温度，进入甬道时的刺激也不算太夸张，但黑子还是呜咽着缩紧了穴口，惩罚就是被捏了一下臀肉要求放松。少年白瓷般紧实的大腿在自己的触碰下微微颤动，赤司盯着隐约可见的血管，眼神暗了暗。

没有征兆地，他一边保持着扩张的动作，一边弯下腰来，把头埋进了黑子的大腿内侧。

甚少被人触碰的地带本就敏感，黑子又被他手上的动作激得只能眯着眼，看不清的同时触觉只会更加明显，赤司的舌尖贴上来的时候他倒吸一口凉气，然而也只能发出一声不成调的抗拒。甬道内部被逐渐撑开的同时赤司还很恶劣地用指甲刮了一下他的敏感点，麻痒感传到大脑的时候他已经不知道该把剩余的理智分给哪边，最后只用来压住喉咙里的呻吟，漏出一句细碎的“咿”声。

手指在甬道里的动作已经习惯过了，赤司在大腿内侧的动作却是每一秒都在撩拨他的神经，酥麻感像小虫从他舔舐和抚摸的地方爬遍全身，他抓紧桌沿的手都开始颤抖。而等到黑子感觉那对光滑的獠牙贴上来的时候，终于忍不住喊道：“哈啊、赤司君——！”

被看穿了心思的吸血鬼略带遗憾地抬起头来，附身在恋人额头上印下一个吻。“哲也，那你说用哪里好？”

问这话的同时甬道里已经进了三根手指，化成水的润滑剂混合着肠液顺着臀缝滴在桌面上。赤司耐心地把褶皱揉开，黑子只是咬紧牙关，不看他也不想回答他的问题。

赤司低头和他碰了碰鼻尖：“那我就自己选了哦。”话音未落手指抽插的速度猛然加快，黑子仰起头急促地呼吸，鼻子里发出几个呻吟的音节，蓝眼睛里包的一汪生理泪水也晃了晃——最后一次抽出时穴口还收缩了一下，赤司没再存着什么坏心思，咔的一声解开皮带，天生体温低的吸血鬼即使完全勃起性器也只能算是温热，贴近穴口的时候黑子却觉得自己快要融化了。

究竟是谁融化了谁？这个问题无法回答。

尽管润滑已经做得很充分，粗大的茎体缓慢顶入时黑子还是吃痛地叫了一声。“放松点，哲也。”赤司的额头上也起了一层薄汗，他吻了吻黑子的唇角以示安慰。性器被滚烫的软肉包裹的感觉实在太过美好，他扶着自己的茎体缓慢顶入，听到身下人类似求饶的声音反而更不想放开。黑子只觉得自己的整个头皮都要炸开，无论多少次对方在自己身体里碾开褶皱留下印记的过程都是如此清晰，赤司欺下身的时候他只能分出一只手抓住恋人的肩膀，青色的血管从表皮下凸出来绷成一条直直的线。赤司全根没入的时候趴在他耳边低喘，囊袋贴在他的臀肉处轻蹭两下，埋在体内的柱体也跟着擦过敏感点，黑子终于忍不住啊了一声又赶紧咬住嘴唇，生理泪水也从眼角滚出来，一副委委屈屈的模样。

然而只有他自己知道这说不上是讨厌。活了那么多年的吸血鬼第一次也是唯一一次在一个人类身上留下印记，无论如何，黑子觉得自己已经在漫长的时光上对赤司取得了胜利。一向强势的恋人倒很乐意承认自己的唯一弱点，不喜阳光却偏偏要挑在天尚明的这个时候与自己耳鬓厮磨，不待自己更多适应就开始抽插动作，伞状的顶端与肠壁内的敏感点交续亲吻，快感从后庭一直堆积到尾椎，肉体碰撞的声音和噗滋噗滋的水声在耳边混响，黑子舒服得连脚趾都卷起，只能在急促的呼吸间断断续续地叫着恋人的名字——也不知道是谁输给了谁。

“嗯啊……赤、啊，赤司君……！请、请慢一点……”

“好啊。”赤司居然难得地没有和他对着干，身下的动作也的确慢了下来，只是龟头在要顶上他的前列腺时堪堪停住，只在边缘慢慢地磨，很快小腿就被轻轻踢了一脚，黑子对恋人这种玩弄猎物的心态实在是没有办法。越来越昏暗的光线里黑子有点看不清赤司的脸，相反后者的视力却完全不受影响，可以清楚地看见平日表情稀少的少年脸上染着情欲的潮红，那双蓝眼睛蒙着一层雾气，却像一个危险的深渊，分不清什么时候就会跌下去，被阳光灼烧成灰。

但还是义无反顾地下陷着。虽然分不清那是执着还是真情。就像我分不清你的眼神出于诱惑还是爱。

舌尖再一次吻上少年的脖颈，下身的动作也不再折磨他，每一次的长驱直入都让少年无意识地把他肩上的布料抓出褶皱，压抑着的喘息低吟却无限放大撞进他的耳膜。明明只做过几次感觉却异常敏锐，性器又一次被小幅度绞紧的时候他知道时机到了，银亮的獠牙这次准确无误地对着少年的血管咬了下去。

“呜——！”

黑子完全说不出话来了。他的大脑被两边的快感冲刷得一片空白，脉搏带着肉穴一起紧缩鼓动，始终没被对方抚慰过的阴茎却自己颤抖两下吐出白浊，撒在赤司的衬衫上。然而他可不会这么轻易被放过，还没来得及享受高潮的余韵肉刃又借着他后穴的绞紧直接顶到深处，黑子也已分不清传到耳边的是吸吮声还是水声，双手在桌台上乱抓几番后像抓住救命稻草一样搂紧了赤司的脖子，宛如沙滩上被浪潮冲刷的鱼。

吸血鬼埋在他的颈窝里注入毒药。黑子感觉不到刺痛，只有伤口处蠢蠢欲动的麻痒，不似下身的冲撞那么激烈，却仍是一股股电流注入他的大脑。失血让他的意识变得恍惚，一遍遍小声重复着恋人名字时，脑海里却跟着出现了记忆片段。

他第一次主动解开衣领时，赤司眼里的光已经很暗，喘着气咧嘴笑道：

“你这可是以身饲虎啊，黑子。”

而赤司也永远记得那时少年眨着眼睛一脸无知的纯真，蹲下身问他：“赤司君……是感觉饿了吗？”

是啊，那是无底洞，是永远感觉不到满足的饿，凡人几十年的生命实在太短，而我想尝遍你体内的每一滴血液，恨不得把你揉进我的身体中，陪着我渡过没有尽头的千万个黄昏。

“哈啊——！赤司君……征、征十郎你……”

积蓄的热烈情愫在听到自己名字的一刻彻底爆发，赤司抬起头来给他一个深吻，还未消散的血腥味也度进对方的口中，汗水滴在白皙的脸颊上划出一道浅浅的痕迹。性器加快进出的同时黑子细碎的呻吟声也攀上顶峰，最后耸动几下赤司低吼一声在他体内释放出来。

好半天两人只是抱着没说话。太阳已经彻底落山了，昏暗的室内只有嗅觉在起作用，体液沾上了血腥的淫靡气味昭告着两人刚才进行了一场多么疯狂的课后性爱。

“……赤司君。”缓慢从失血中恢复体力的黑子这次率先开口，虽然声音有些嘶哑，“我在这里。”

他早就看穿了赤司眼底隐忍的恐惧，赤司又何尝不知道他的，他们敌不过堕落异族被判罚的漫长岁月。

但现在黑子心里已经有了答案。

若你觉得我是天使，我便为你折断翅膀。若你是恶魔，那我便要陪你一起，下地狱。

“哲也，你必须在这里。”

赤司接下他的话，低头吻他。

无论多少次，我都会把你找回来。

夜晚，还很长啊。


End file.
